Tertium
by FateTertiumAverruncus
Summary: What if Harry's magic reacted badly from rebounding the killing curse and sent him through time and space to the Gravekeeper's Palace. It's my first Story so it's probably very horrible.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I Don't Own Anything**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

"**_MAGIC_**"

_Exscript From The Deathly Hallows_

* * *

**For this story harry was born in 1990. The wizarding world is unaware of the magical world of negima but they know of the wizards and don't interact with them because of their backwards way of living.**

* * *

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet... And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it..._

_They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist..._

_A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he cold not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning..._

_The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open..._

_He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand..._

_"Lily, take_ Harry and Rose_ go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

I precede up the stairs heading towards where the sounds of movement when't to I blast open the door to see the mudblood standing protectively in front of her children.

"No please not my children please don't hurt my children"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."

"NO NO please have mercy not my children I'll do anything"

I stunned the stupid girl as a favor to the servant that brought me the prophecy. I look over the children the girl having a black with hints of red colored hair and having closed eyes crying after i had stunned her mother the boy having black hair staring at me with his creepy Avada Kedavra green eyes he must be the one to bring my downfall for males are magicaly stronger than females especially halfbloods he should know he is one himself . _He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming, but far away... far away...

After the curse rebounded young Harry's magic reacted violently sending him through time and space Leaving his crying sister and stunned mother for many years.

* * *

Arrival Of Others to the scene.

Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black entered the remains of the house while Hagrid waited outside and as they entered they saw James lying dead on the floor they ran by up the stairs to the nursery to see if Lily and the childrenare still alive. When they reached the door they saw it blown open as they looked inside they looked upon a pile of robes the Dumbledore identified as Lord Voldemort's and further in they saw the stunned Lily Evans but there was only one crying child.

"Harry's missing" exclaimed Sirius

"We must get the Order to search for him immediately after we get Lily And Rose looked after whoever's taken him should not get very far we should be able to track them with help at ministry" Said Dumbledore"lets wake Lily up first _**Ennervate"**_

Lily starts waking up and bolts upright Yelling"WHERE ARE MY BABYS"

"Calm down Lily Rose is right here"Sirius says

Lily rushes forward and picks up her child and quiets her crying"Wheres Harry and what about James"

"Unfortunately lily James is dead Dumbledore replied

"What about Harry wheres my baby boy"

"we don't know lily we will send out the Order as soon as we make sure you and Rose are ok"

* * *

Meanwhile where Harry is!

Harry appeared at the Gravekeeper's Palace in Mudus Magicus(Magical World). Where The Mage of the Beginning found him and used him for the base of his Third magical homunculus of the Averruncus series.

* * *

**Let me know if i should continue this story.**

**R&R**


	2. Arriving

**Disclamer: I Don't Own Anything**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

"**_MAGIC_**"

_Exscript from the Goblet Of Fire_

* * *

**Every one in class 3-A knows about magic now after the final events of the magical world arc**

* * *

1 Year After Magical World Arc

* * *

In the class of 3-A we see a young 12-year old looking child in-front of a class reading from a textbook in an emotionless monotone voice to bored looking students. He was dressed in a white suit dark blue under shirt and a black tie and shoes(Story Picture). His name was Fate Averruncus sometimes known as Tertium.

Fates PoV

As i was reading from the textbook to the girls of Negi-kuns class most of them having a bored look on there faces although the ones that fought with Negi-kun in Mundus Magicus are still always a little wary around me. As I finished reading the paragraph I checked the clock to see that there were a few minutes left to the end of the period. After I set the textbook onto the desk I opened my mouth to tell the class they were dissmised i felt my magic being tugged for some reason then everything went black.

Normal PoV

As the class of 3-A was listening to Fate read they were almost all falling asleep from boredom as the end of the class drew nearer they heard him finishing the paragraph and set the book he opened his mouth to speak But he paused as if concentrating on something then he got engulfed by a pillar of bluey-white fire. The classes first reaction Panic.

They started saying things like"oh my god did you see that""Fate-Sensei got turned to ashes there's nothing left"and "oh no what's Negi-Sensei Going to say"

that was when Evangeline spoke up and said"Be quiet you idiots he's not dead"

"And how do you know that Eva-san"asked Konoka with most of the class nodding in agreement

"tch it's because i felt the magic that used the fire to teleport him somewhere and i know exactly what did it It's a magical artifact called The Goblet Of Fire so he's likely somewhere in Europe"Eva Explained

"oh yeah how could you know that Eva-San and what does it do"Asuna asked

"I know about it because I was Traveling around Europe for my first few hundred years it was A binding magical contract maker similar to the Ennomos Aetosphragis Artifact(Link on profile) that you said Fate tried to use on Negi during your stay in ostia. It's actually one of the stronger artifacts made by those weak wizards in the European continent"said Evangeline

"wait someone is trying to bind Fate with what are they trying to bind him to"exclaimed Konoka

then Asuna said "And what do you mean wizards don't you mean mage's Eva-san"

Setsuna then interrupted the groups conversation"I forgot that you don't know much of the magical world outside of Mundus Magicus the wizards are a group predominantly in Europe they are closed of from the mundanes, They are a strange backward group that were taught there style of magic by Merlin they still wear clothing from medieval times and higher ups are decided by blood purity. The average mage is more magicaly stronger than there strongest Wizards because they neglect physical for magical training, The mages rarely interact with them since most of them act like noble snobs and those that do never want to interact with them. The only mage society in Europe is Negi-Sans hometown of whales because of the portal to Mundus magicus." After Setsuna finished everyone was looking at her strangely as if asking why she had all that information"I had to be prepared for any threat to Ojou-Sama" everyone nodded as if that made sense.

"Now to answer Konoka's question before i'm interrupted again"Eva said shooting a mild glare at the now apologetic looking Setsuna"The artifact is used for a tournament that the wizarding schools setup as a competition between three schools and is held at a different school each time"

"wait if it's a tournament between wizarding schools then how come Fate-Sensei was taken by it" asked Konoka

everyone else was nodding to the statement while others looked deep in thought thinking why this happened to Fate of all peoplr.

"to answer your question someone probably entered him for what reason I don't know"

"we should go inform the dean and the other teachers what happened!" with that exclamation every one pored out of the room

* * *

Somewhere in Scotland

_The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting, A few people kept checking their watches_

Roses PoV

Rose Potter sat with her friends Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot at the hufflepuff table wondering if anything would go wrong like all of her other years in the school. First Year was the most eventful.

_In first year we had to deal with Quirrelmort trying to steal the philosophers stone we went to tell the professor's about him going to steal it the day Dumbledore left but they asked how we know about the stone and we should just leave well enough alone because it's perfectly protected. They tricked Hagrid to tel them how to get past fluffy Hannah used her Herbolagy knowledge to get past the devil's snare we came to a room with flying keys the door on the other side was locked so we look for a key that fit it was the one with a bent wing, We used the brooms in the room and eventually caught it. The next room has a giant chessboard and chess pieces we go through by sliding along the edges, the next room had a knocked out troll. as we entered the next room flames went up all around us there was a parchment with a riddle on it I solved it but there was only enough for one person to go through we decided that I would go through and they would drink the other potion and go get help. Quirrell was standing in front of a mirror talking about how to get the stone out. He turned around and saw me bound me in ropes and kept looking how to get it out then i heard a hissing voice telling him to use me when he put me in-front of the mirror for some reason I saw a silver haired blue eyed boy he took a red stone out of his pocket and placed it in my reflections pocket and i felt a weight settle in it._

_Quirrell asked me"what do you see Girl tell me!"_

_"I see myself with my friends and family"I say_

_Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said as i moved aside I made a run to the door as he looked at the mirror as I was running I heard a hissing voice yell"Stop Her she has the Stone"_

_He casts a immobilizing charm on me to make me freeze"let me see her face to face" the hissing voice says_

_"Master, you are not strong enough!'"_

_"I have strength enough ... for this ..."_

_Rose felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting her to the spot. She couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, she watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without he turned slowly on the spot._

_Rose would have screamed, but she couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Rose had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake._

_"Rose Potter " it whispered "See what I have become What your brother did to me!"_

_As he was talking about himself the professors burst in and attacked him after he was stunned he turned to ash and Voldemort's wraith few out _

* * *

My mother became the history of magic teacher after that incident so she could help me if any trouble happened again.

And in second year we found Ginny Weasley writing in a cursed diary and was trying to posses her me and my friends And i Took it frome her and gave it to my mother which she said was a dark artifact and sent it to the department of mystery's to find out what it was.

Third year Peter Pettigrew escaped from Askaban Prison and they thought he was coming after me so they set up Dementor guards around the school on the train when they got close i saw a memory on when i was 15-months old and it was about Voldemort coming into the nursery stunning my mother than looking over me and my twin i was crying he then pulled out his wand and pointed it at my brother and used the killing curse, I saw it rebound and hit him he then turned into a pile of robes, my brother was lighting up with magic and disappeared in a blinding flash. I now focus my attention at the goblet.

Normal PoV

_The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next _

_moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the _

_whole room gasped. _

_Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by _

_the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. _

_"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." _

_a storm of applause and cheering swept the Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, _

_walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber. _

_"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the _

_applause. "Knew you had it in you!" _

_The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, _

_which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled _

_by the flames. _

_"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, _

_shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff _

_tables. _

_Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. _

_When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it _

_was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next… _

_And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot _

_high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. _

_"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"_

_the uproar from the next table was _

_too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as _

_Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the _

_teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before _

_Dumbledore could make himself heard again. _

_"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our _

_three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from _

_Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. _

_By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —" _

_But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had _

_distracted him. _

_The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot _

_suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. _

_Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He _

_held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which _

_Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And _

_then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."__ "Perfect"_thought Dumbledore _"Rose isn't the self sacrificing type to be a good hero of the Light let's hope her brother is better where ever he was all this time"_

Up on the Professors table Prof. Potter also known as Lily Potter nee Evans stood up and said"What do you mean Harry Potter my son's been missing for years how could he enter the tournament"she all but yelled

Dumbledore spoke to her and said"My dear I do not know why he came out someone must have tampered with the goblet to make his name come out which means the goblet will forcibly teleport them here"

Just as he Said that a column of Bluey-white fire appeared in front of the goblet.

Roses PoV

I got up hoping to see my brother but out of the fire came the boy from the mirror of Erised. He was wearing a white suit, dark blue undershirt, a black tie and black shoes.

He stepped forward and asked"where am I" in an emotionless monotone voice.

* * *

**Hope this was good this is my first story **

**Also check out the poll on my profile Do you want Negi and his girls to come, Do you want Fate's girls?**

**If i get a yes for Negi's girls i wil put up a seperate poll for which girls will be going**

**R&R**

**Flames will be frozen by Evangeline**


	3. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

"Shouting"

**_"Magic"_**

* * *

**okay I'm putting Fate's girls in i'll keep it open longer for the negi and his girls vote**

* * *

Fate PoV

As the darkness disappears I find myself in a large hall filled with children ranging from around 10-18 years of age the majority of them wearing black robe's though some are clad in different clothing. _'I seem to be in a school of some sort' _I think to myself, I then look up and see the night sky depicted quite accurately on the ceiling.

"where am I"I spoke to no one in particular

"you are at Hogwarts my boy School of witchcraft and wizardry"an old man dressed in a purple robe and a very long silver beard tucked into a belt at his waist wearing half-moon spectacles upon his face, replied to my spoken question.

"ah" I said and began thinking about what he said _'I appear to have somehow been forcefully teleported through the flames and ended up in Scotland in a school of the wizarding society, wizards while not magicaly strong as mages and don't physically train their body's their magic is more broad ranged and sometimes very subtle and have potions that have a wide array of affects, while I don't think any of their magic can penetrate my barriers it's best to keep my guard up until I can find out why i was brought here.' _I then spoke to the elderly man"you wouldn't happen to know the reason that I was brought here would you. and may I ask of your name Old man" I tonelessly ask.

There were some hushed whispering after I had spoken from what I could decipher from all the random mumbling it seems to be about who they think I am they keep saying the name 'Harry Potter' for some reason as if they think that if my name _'as if I would have a bland and boring name like harry potter I wouldn't have been as intimidating as I was being a now former pseudo-leader of an evil organization to bring all suffering to an end'_

"Oh forgive me my name is Albus Dumbledore and as for the rest of your question I think we should go into the side room to continue this conversation if you would allow it"

"It's fine lead the way, Now if you would show me the way"I asked the now named Albus Dumbledore

"Right right this way" and proceeded through a door at the side of the hall

as I was following Albus through the door we entered a room with several people some standing the one dressed up in sleek silver furs sporting a goatee on his chin was evaluating me with unmoving cold blue eyes we stare at each other for a few seconds before he looks away, next to him was a large woman wearing black satin robes and has black eyes, and sleek hair drawn back from her face, she was fussing over a Girl She had long silvery blonde hair, large blue eyes she seems to emanate a faint, silvery glow of some kind of magic, next to her was a young man with dark hair and eyes and had a large, curved nose and last was a dark hair, and grey eyed he was well-built and burly, the others were just an older man with a narrow toothbrush mustache and a rather portly man strangely wearing a lime green bowler hat and pinstripe suit.

"now if you could tell me why you think my name is Potter and answer my other question of how and why I was brought here and for what purpose" I asked coldly to the old man for calling me a different name without asking mine.

the others watched as Dumbledore actually flinch at the voice that made most of them shiver"Ah to answer your questions we are hosting the Tri-wizard tournament a name came out of the Goblet of Fire that wasn't in attendance when that happens the Goblet summons them from were ever they are and that happens to be you so you are a participant in this tournament . As for me calling you mister Potter the name that came out of the goblet was 'Harry Potter' so the logical conclusion is that you must be mister Potter although you look younger than expected and have a different appearance I'm sure your mother and sister will love to have you back in there lives."

"Allow me to correct your misconception that you know anything about me, my name is Fate Averruncus I have no parents only a creator and for siblings if you could call them that are all dead. The only thing I have that is like a family are my partners and Negi-kun. And who said that I would participate in your little tournament i could just leave right now."I said

Albus frowned _'what does mean that he was that he was created he doesn't seem that different from a normal boy except his monotone voice, emotionless face that hasn't had a different expression sine he arrived here, and silver-blue cold uncaring eyes , I should ask who his creator is and what he is'_"could you elaborate what you mean when you said you were created it makes it sound like your a construct of some kind"

"I am a but a puppet that was tasked with the completion of my former master/creators plan, which I will not divulge to the likes of you anytime soon. I am afraid that I must leave then if thats all that was keeping me me here"I say I was starting to get incensed with the questions constantly being directed at me.

"Ah im afraid you cant leave the magic that brought you here also makes a binding contract to participate in this tournament"

"and there's now way to get out like me not entering my name into the tournament at all?" I questioned

"no not that i;m aware of Barty do you happen to know a way out of the competition you know the rules better than I"

he calls out to the toothbrush mustached man he spoke up and said"The rules clearly state that those chosen by the goblet must participate or the goblet will forcibly remove their magic possibly leading to their death."the now named Barty says

I paused for a moment at the forcefully removing my magic leading to my death part"I see and how long is this tournament going to be lasing" I question

"It will take the better part of the year all the way to June "replied Dumbledore

_'tsk a waste of my time I have a class to teach and plans to discuss with Negi-kun'_"very well I will require lodgings that can house multiple people at a time, a kitchen, and a bathing area. Do you think you can do that."I asked Albus

"that can be arranged we can set you up in one of the towers not in use, though might I inquire why you need rooms for multiple people."

"I will bring some people here once I get settled in, that is not up for debate since I almost never go any where with out them I hope that is quite alright." I say almost threatening to the Old man

"No no it's quite alright I will send someone to escort you to where your staying, Let us leave now"he says I follow him out the door.

Normal PoV

The Champions of the two of the three school's where all thinking about the new boy Fate, thinking how they wouldn't lose to a boy looking no older then twelve, while the third being part magical creature having felt his magic it had the feeling of the earth, unmoving steady and firm while also a feeling of danger like he was not to be messed with and to avoid at all cost._'I hope there is no dueling in this tournament if there is i'm forfeiting right away'_she thought to her self.

The headmasters of two of the schools were discussing what the strange boy that the goblet declared was Harry Potter the missing Potter heir who calls himself 'Fate Averruncus' will mean for their participating champions and wonder is the twelve year old looking boy going to survive this tournament.

Minister Fudge was thinking about what the daily prophet would pay to hear the information about the missing harry potter who calls himself 'Fate'.

* * *

Great Hall just after Fate went into the side room with Dumbledore

Roses PoV

I was walking towards the staff table towards my mum as all these thoughts swirled trough my head _'I wonder if that really is my brother , the mirror of Erised shows a hearts desire mine was to find my missing brother so I wonder If the mirror was sowing me what he looks like now although he looks like a twelve year old I wonder if the flash of magic that took him away has anything do do with his age and looks, maybe he's a metamorphmagus like Tonks or any number of things could have happened.' _I get out of my thoughts as I reached the staff table and head towards my mum.

"Mum do you really think that is my brother."I asked

"I don't know sweety Dumbledore says that the goblet forcefully summons the person of the name it spits out, but he looks to young he could be under a potion but if he learned any magic then we would have found him already, It might be him and the magic he released at a young age changed his appearance , who knows it could be anything. Let's just hope it is him"mum said

We spent the rest of the time talking about random things when we saw Dumbledore walk out with him and walked up to professor McGonagall we heard him tell him to take him to one of the unused towers for him to stay in for the tournament. As the boy left with McGonagall my mum an I approached Dumbledore and asked him what he thought of him he said.

"the boy if quite emotionless he never once changed his facial expression, I can tell he possesses some training of some kind but what I have no clue. He doesn't go by Harry which is to be expected he goes by the name Fate Averruncus and calls himself a puppet and that he was created by someone I don't have a name to who he also called his former master."He said while also explaining the rest of the conversation that went on in the other room.

I spent the rest of my time wondering how to approach him to see for myself how he is._'I think I will approach him at breakfast and try so strike up a conversation with min'_my mind set I head to the Hufflepuff dorms to get some sleep.

* * *

Fate's PoV

As I was shown the entrance to the tower that will be my residence during my time here I step inside close the door and took out Five Cards with image's of girls on them these are my ministra magi I spoke out loud_** "Evocem Vos Shirabe Homura Shiori Koyomi Tamaki"**_As I spoke five magic circles appeared and from them emerged five figures which all spoke simultaneously "Fate-Sama!"

* * *

**Another chapter hope you like it don't know if it's good tell me in a review**

**Link on profile for roses picture**

**R&R**

**Flames will be absorbed by Negi's Magia Erebea**


End file.
